1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing technologies, and particularly to an image processing device and a method for determining a similarity between two images.
2. Description of Related Art
Determination of a similarity between two images is very important for image matching or image comparison. Typical methods for determining the similarity between two images are based on pixel comparison and feature comparison. The methods based on the pixel comparison compares all pixels between two images in order and then obtains an Euclid distance to determine a similarity between the two images, which is time-consuming and complex. The method based on the feature comparison is carried out by extracting basic features of the two images, such as texture features, and then compares the basic features of the two images to obtain the similarity between the two images. The method based on the feature comparison reflects an overall similarity between the two images, which does not reflect detail similarities between the two images.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to overcome the above described shortcoming.